nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybris
"'' Even during his life, Hybris wasn't human... People say that the eyes are the mirrors of the soul, the only thing you could see in his eyes back then were pure madness and a powerful sadic killing intent. It's as if those eyes never ever showed any forms of pity or compassion and could only be satisfied by looking at bloodbaths...The scariest thing about him is that he shows always the same face to his victims : A great smile below a crazy stare... and no words coming out of this facial expression... Be very cautious holy knights ! Since now the only thing you'll be able to see in his eyes is your future death!'' " - A knight from the elder kingdom of Hybris describing him. This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Also called The Mad in Rage ''or ''The Shadow of Madness '', Hybris is a member of the Undeads clan as well as one of its top ten warriors : The 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . *History *Abilities *Trivia History Hybris, during his previous life, was a holy knight known for being one of the strongest of his kingdom, but because of his unstable nature and the killing addiction he developped, he became more of a danger than a protector. In fact, he enjoyed seeing life going out from anybody ( animals, humans, even children). He soonly became a researched rogue knight for all the slaughtering he did to satisfy his sadic nature. One day, he had to face a group of elite knights and mages who look for him during weeks, following the traces of his slaughters in the different villages he came accross. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to satisfy his thirst of blood, he was ready to fight. The group's chief told him :" '''Hybris, you're in arrestation for all the crimes you comitted towards the Kingdom, your madness ends there!'" , a smiling hybris anwered them "I'm going to kill all of you! Because madness never ends!" . He lept to the kill and ravaged the group of knights to be finally beaten by a gravity spell who took time to be casted by the mages, only 2 knights and 1 mage remained of the group of 20 soldiers. Being enchained with magical chains, he has been judged by the Kingdom's Justice. He has been lock down in a high-security prison. His Kingdom wanted him to suffer for what he did, so they decided to leave him there until he dies, since executing him was considered a too kind sentence.It took years for him to die, even if he received no food or water, all of that because of his great stamina. In front of the despiteful guards of his prison, the last words he said before dying were :"Madness never dies!" And in fact even after death, his madness remained when the Reaper's Curse brought him back to life. Stronger and crazier, he became a bigger threat, ready to reduce all forms of life to shreds. When he came back to this world and broke free from his chains with a mad rage , the first thing he did was to destroy the kingdom who imprisonned him by unleashing his rage and satisfying his sadic side... Abilities Unhuman strengh and speed ''': Because of the Reaper's Curse , his powers, who were already great during his life, increased once again and turned him into a swordsman with faster than sound and deadly blows. '''Power accumulation : '''Hybris has the unique ability to get stronger each time he kills a living being. In fact , his magical power increases with the death of the beings he kills with his blades. '''Life-stealing blades: Hybris has two cursed blades that he uses with ambidextry. They have the capacity to take a portion or life of everything alive they touch, making them a very efficient weapon to quickly kill targets. It also allows Hybris to permanently heal himself a litte bit during a fight, since the vital energy stole by his blades in added to the user's vital flow. These blades also have the capacity to increase the pain felt by the people they strike. Pernicious Stasis : 'This technic is a trick that Hybris is able to use because of his amazingly high speed, Hybris stops moving for an instant, and is then replaced by a blurry image of himself, the ennemies are thinking that he stops moving but it is way more complicated than that. In fact, Hybris is moving so fast that their eyes can't follow his movements, so ennemies get struck from nowhere while thinking Hybris isn't moving at all. '''Rage ': Hybris enters in a ferocious rage, being even quicker and stronger than before. Furthermore, when he's in this state, his magic energy is overflowing around him , making a bloody red aura around him which grants him magical immunity. '''Magical immunity: When he's enraged , Hybris can't be affected by magical spells anymore, making physical attacks the only way to stop him. Trivia This character is inspired of the Metal group Disturbed's logo. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse